This invention relates generally to the packaging art and, more particularly, to a carton that is economical to manufacture and robust in use.
In recent years, a variety of consumer boxes and cartons have been developed for packaging, shipping, storing, carrying, and dispensing a variety of products. An example of such packages is a carton for carrying beverages or food products. A typical container for such products may often be formed from a paperboard carton blank. Carton manufacturers often face the challenge of providing a carton having an ergonomic construction that is sufficiently strong to withstand the stress generated by the weight of articles enclosed therein and various shipping and storage arrangements. One approach to resolving this quandary is to construct the carton from a stronger material such as paperboard or from a sheet of material of a relatively higher caliper. As fully enclosed cartons typically have six walls (top, sides, bottom, and ends) that are formed from a single sheet of material, and cost tends to increase according to the strength and thickness of material used to construct the carton walls, this approach is an expensive one because it effectively amounts to reinforcing all of the walls of the carton irrespective of the relative magnitude of the forces borne by each wall or portion of the carton.
According to another approach, additional material is applied to or around various areas of the carton as needed to increase its integrity. However, it is not desirable to form a carton from multiple sheets of material during production, construction and manufacture because the logistics of attaching additional components to a carton blank during processing on high speed production lines is problematic.
It has been difficult, however, to provide an economical carton which combines the requisite strength for handling, transport and storage and at the same time offers convenient and economical manufacturing techniques.
What is needed is a carton that is formed from a single blank, and which provides a reinforced areas integrated into the carton blank so that the carton walls are efficiently constructed without wasting expensive material in areas of the carton that are less likely to fail.
Therefore, an improved carton and carton blank is needed that satisfies these and other shortcomings associated with known carton designs.